This type of situation is usually managed through the use of tires with run flat technology for the newer luxury vehicles, the use of rubber filled tires for heavy transportation or handling machines or other techniques for armoured vehicles.
The largest drawback in these solutions is the limitation of speed and distance the vehicle can run after a puncture and also for a transportation vehicle the limitation of load it can handle. For what concerns filled tires, even if they are very effective against punctures, the level of driving comfort, the rotation inertia of the wheels and the limitation of speed and vibrations caused by the stiffness of filled rubber, practically limit its use to handling gears.
These devices require an adaptation or a change of the pre-existing rims and tires of the vehicle. Some technology requires a complete replacement of the set when the limit of distance is reached after the initial puncture, as the material is not reusable after it has exceeded its limit. Some of these other technologies are better suited for low profile tires (small height over width ratio) than for high or regular size tires. After the puncture, the rotation of the wheel of the same axle operates on different effective diameters, making the differential gear work continuously. The flat tire no longer has any lateral support and cannot contribute in the lateral control of the vehicle.
Finally it's costly to keep in store optimal equipment for each type of road (dry, rugged, snow etc.). Drivers in countries with marked climate changes still use specific types of tires that they change according to the season or the road. They thus need a system of unpuncturable tires for each type of road.